Mourning never comes
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: " Stark Expo 74, disait l'invitation qu'elle avait reçue une semaine auparavant [...] Peggy regrettait de plus en plus d'avoir accepté – certes, la perspective de revoir Howard après presque trente ans de froideur et finalement d'enterrer la hache de guerre paraissait être une noble idée, mais plus rien n'avait jamais été pareil après 44. "


**Rating** - T  
><strong>Genres<strong> - Angst, Tragedy, Past Peggy/Steve  
><strong>Disclaimer <strong>- MCU  
><strong>Synopsis<strong> - " Stark Expo 74, disait l'invitation qu'elle avait reçue une semaine auparavant [...] Peggy regrettait de plus en plus d'avoir accepté – certes, la perspective de revoir Howard après presque trente ans de froideur et finalement d'enterrer la hache de guerre paraissait être une noble idée, mais plus rien n'avait jamais été pareil après 44. "

Bon comme d'hab, je m'excuse du angst (blabla) et en fait à la base c'était pour un anniversaire en juillet (mais j'ai eu des soucis de logistique) et donc comme j'ai fini : voilà, joyeux anniversaire en retard pour Kandai (dont vous devriez totalement allez voir les fics).

Bonne lecture :3

* * *

><p><strong>Mourning never comes<strong>

La petite plaque accrochée à son costume impeccablement repassé disait _Obadiah Stane, Stark Industries_ en petites lettrines noires sur un fond blanc trop brillant; c'était un homme rondouillard avec un début de calvitie et le regard véreux des gens déjà un peu pourris par l'argent. Il avait exactement la même moustache qu'Howard, les mêmes tenues sur mesure qu'il ne portera qu'une seule fois et fumait ces gros cigares cubain dont l'odeur imprègne vos vêtements et y reste des semaines durant; il parle fort, et renversera probablement sa flûte de champagne avant la fin de la soirée.

_Stark Expo 74_, disait l'invitation qu'elle avait reçue une semaine auparavant, pourtant tout ce que Peggy Carter voyait autour d'elle n'était qu'une réunion très privée de nouveaux riches se prenant pour des gentlemen et s'encensant mutuellement de compliments sans aucun sens puisqu'ils finiraient tous inévitablement en guerre industrielle. D'ailleurs, elle comprenait difficilement la présence guillerette du petit-fils d'Henry Ford à cette soirée d'inauguration, car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Howard ainsi que la plupart des industriels présents savaient toute la controverse autour du précédent président dont les liens avec le régime nazi n'avaient jamais été réellement démentis. Certes, le nouveau président ne partageait pas une politique personnelle similaire à celle de son aïeul, mais il était bien impossible pour Peggy de croiser le badge de cet homme sans tiquer – _Henry Ford II, Président de la Ford Motor Company._

Elle pouvait encore citer ça de tête tellement l'idée l'avait révoltée – Henry Ford, récompensé en 1938 de son soutien durable à Adolf Hitler par la « Grand Croix de l'Aigle » et vendant en parallèle des véhicules à l'armée américaine.

C'était en partie pour ça que l'armée anglaise avait rapidement accepté Stark dans ses consultants – l'empêcher d'aller mettre sa technologie au service des lignes ennemies, c'était à la fois s'assurer un allié précieux et éviter un désavantage certain. A l'époque, Stark Industries devait être l'une des seuls compagnies américaines à ne pas jouer sur les deux fronts – Opel et Ford profitant de la guerre pour se remettre définitivement de la crise de 29. Une belle bande de pourritures, mais à part les soldats envoyés au devant des lignes ennemies, il ne semblait plus y avoir grand monde de si dévoué à la liberté et aux valeurs humaines portées par la sainte constitution américaine et ses GI – trente ans après, il ne restait visiblement qu'un club de riches orienté vers le profit et les innovations tandis que dehors, le prix de l'essence montait en flèche.

– Ah, Miss Carter !

– Mr Gerstenberg, répondit-elle après un rapide coup d'œil à son étiquette.

Oh bien sûr, ces présidents de multinationales étaient tous terriblement prévenants et sympathiques avec elle, discutant de choses et d'autres et la questionnant souvent sur la guerre, ses aléas et parfois sur son Angleterre natale sans lui prêter plus qu'une attention polie, comme si elle était la distraction de la soirée avec laquelle il fallait absolument être vu; leur intérêt retombait rapidement après quelques minutes et ils retournaient à leurs discussions, cigares et flûtes de champagne. _Richard C. Gerstenberg, Président de General Motors Corporation_ finit donc par la quitter après une poignée de mots échangés et une excuse plutôt pitoyable, si bien qu'au bout d'une heure ou deux il n'y eut plus personne pour venir lui demander de « partager ses souvenirs de guerre ».

Howard l'avait bien évidemment présentée à sa clique de fumeurs aux doigts graisseux et aux cheveux grisonnants, puis s'était tenu religieusement éloigné d'elle après la première demi-heure – et pourtant, c'était bien lui qui avait envoyé l'invitation pour Stark Expo 74, une robe et des billets d'avion jusqu'à sa petite maison perdue dans la campagne anglaise.

Peggy regrettait de plus en plus d'avoir accepté – certes, la perspective de revoir Howard après presque trente ans de froideur et finalement d'enterrer la hache de guerre paraissait être une noble idée, mais plus rien n'avait jamais été pareil après 44. Déjà largement entamée par la mort de Steve, leur amitié transformée en entente cordiale s'était définitivement close une fois Hiroshima et Nagasaki bombardées; les mots pendaient entre eux, dans leurs silences et dans leurs regards, _si Steve avait été là – Bon sang Carter, tout le monde peut pas être aussi parfait que ton grand copain Steve !_

Le tour strictement privé qu'Howard avait offert à ses amis du club des capitalistes sans cœur s'était déroulé dans la matinée et durant tout l'après-midi, démonstrations après démonstrations et de stands en stands; Peggy devinait facilement la motivation derrière tant de show-off, même si pour une fois elle aurait considéré infiniment plus sage de repousser Stark Expo de quelques années. 68 n'était pas encore suffisamment loin pour dévoiler autant d'armes, de tanks et de véhicules au milieu du reste des innovations proposées par Stark Industries; _War_ d'Edwin Starr passait encore à la radio et elle n'avait pas rêvé les tee-shirts hippies des citoyens de New York lors de son arrivée à l'aéroport.

Demain, l'ouverture au public et aux critiques laisserait probablement un goût amer au président de Stark Industries – prouver qu'on pouvait se relever de la crise pétrolière, oui, mais les manifestants qui s'accrocheront aux grilles durant tout le lendemain ? Personne ne voudrait avoir à gérer ce genre d'effusions, et pour la énième fois depuis la bombe atomique Peggy se demanda comment Howard faisait pour survivre avec tout le poids de la culpabilité qu'on faisait peser sur ses épaules.

Le voilà, d'ailleurs, souriant et un verre à whisky déjà presque vide dans les mains; sa cravate était légèrement dénouée et la plupart des femmes commençaient à rentrer, signe qu'elle aussi devrait bientôt prendre congé – la guerre rendait les hommes plus cléments envers l'autre sexe, mais jouer les maîtres du monde les aura décidément rendus bien arrogants…

– Pegs, lui lança-t-il comme s'ils étaient toujours de bons amis.

Il parlait vite et son nom était cet amas désarticulé de sons qu'Howard utilisait toujours lorsqu'il avait bu, _Pegs_, comme au bon vieux temps, quand il était consultant et que sur son dossier on pouvait lire _Howard Stark, Consultant R&D_, avec ce large CONFIDENTIEL tamponné en rouge sur tous les dossiers touchant de près ou de loin au projet Rebirth. Désormais, on pouvait lire sur son badge _Howard Stark, Président de Stark Industries, Weapons R&D_, et Peggy n'arrivait qu'à lire dans ces deux initiales _Recherche & Destruction_.

– Howard, répondit-elle, glacée.

– Pegs, Maria pensait rentrer. Tu l'accompagnes ?

Ah, comment lui signifier poliment que passé vingt-trois heures, la soirée devenait _men only_.

– Bien sûr, accepta-t-elle immédiatement. Où est-elle ?

– Déjà en route, j'en ai peur. Cours !

Et il se mit à ricaner, aussi souriant qu'un gamin avec le nouveau jouet à la mode; il sentait le gin plus que le whisky et aussi cette odeur capiteuse de cigare que son bon ami _Obie_ consumait à une vitesse alarmante.

– Elle est à l'entrée, je lui ai dis de t'y attendre.

– Merci. Bonne soirée, Mr Stark.

Peggy préférait ne pas faire d'émules et rester trop froide plutôt que familière; la plupart des invités devaient la considérer comme la maîtresse d'Howard sans qu'elle ne lui ait adressé plus de quatre phrases durant toute la soirée, et leurs regards inquisiteurs étaient quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait guère supporté plus longtemps ce soir.

– Bonne soirée, Pegs.

.

Il n'était pas plus de vingt-trois heures lorsque Peggy embarqua aux côtés de Maria Collins-Carbonell Stark dans une limousine beaucoup plus longue que sa maison – l'intérieur était frais, silencieux et les banquettes faites d'un cuir blanc encore raide, comme si personne ne s'y était assis avant ce soir. Tout était impeccablement aspiré, propre, net, malgré la légère odeur de cigarette bon marché qui s'était imprégnée dans le tissu de la moquette à leurs pieds – la même que celle qu'Howard et presque tous les soldats au front avaient fumée, parce que c'était la moins chère et la seule qui leur parvenait, mais aussi parce que malgré leur apparente témérité aucun des hommes ne s'était risqué au tabac français ou britannique. Une question de patriotisme, prétendaient-ils tous. Il n'y avait guère que les Howling Commandos pour n'y toucher qu'à peine, même pendant leurs longues soirées de poker les jours trop courts de permission, à écouter la musique étrangère d'un continent qu'ils ne reverraient probablement plus jamais après la guerre. Même le Colonel Philips ne s'était jamais fourni en tabac – ils avaient tous une bouteille ou une flasque de quelque chose cachée quelque part, et Peggy pouvait mal leur en vouloir; l'alcool rendait parfois plus supportable le goût infect des rations et des haricots en conserve.

Steve les empêchait bien évidemment d'emmener tout ça lorsqu'ils partaient en mission, et peut-être que ça leur manquait un peu; pourtant personne ne s'en était jamais plaint et les garçons cachaient tous leur butin précieusement acquis dans leurs dortoirs, à la caserne. C'était comme ça que deux semaines après ils avaient découvert la réserve de cigarettes de Bucky – il les échangeait contre des Mars ou ces Snickers, leur équivalent américain qu'elle avait d'ailleurs eu l'occasion de goûter totalement par hasard.

Ses lèvres pincées dans une fine ligne et quelque part entre l'inconfort et l'agacement, Peggy regardait la femme d'Howard avaler son Martini, mordre dans l'olive et une goutte roula sur ses lèvres brunies par un rouge à lèvres trop sombre, poursuivant sa route sur son menton pour terminer sa course sur le col de son manteau sous forme de tâche.

D'ordinaire, sa réserve toute militaire la préservait des jugements masculins très arrêtés sur la place des femmes dans l'armée, et si ce n'était pas suffisant, qu'on se le dise : Peggy Carter n'hésiterait certainement pas à utiliser ses poings pour terminer de les convaincre. Cependant, face à elle ce soir ce n'était pas ce crétin des essais d'Erskine, mais une femme – et elle devait bien l'avouer, vivre dans un monde d'hommes ne l'avait pas aidée à se sentir plus à l'aise au milieu de congénères comme Maria Stark.

C'était affreux à dire, mais la première chose qui vous venait à l'esprit en la voyant était triste; malheureuse. Son verre vide reposait sur l'accoudoir et maintenant que Peggy pouvait la détailler loin des faux-semblants de la soirée d'ouverture de Stark Expo, la femme d'Howard devait avoir une bonne dizaine d'années de différence avec elle ou même lui; maquillée et rendue mélancolique par l'alcool, on lui aurait pourtant donné quelques années supplémentaires. Ses doigts jouaient sur le bord du verre et son regard était perdu à travers les vitres sans teint de la limousine, à croire que la réalité n'était pas un moment si plaisant à vivre; Howard ne le voyait sans doute pas, parce que les hommes sont tous comme ça et que lui plus particulièrement a toujours été un sacré salaud – et Peggy se demandait souvent si les choses auraient pu être différentes.

Si Steve était en vie – les bombes ne seraient pas tombées si facilement sur le Japon. Howard n'aurait probablement pas orienté toutes ses ressources vers l'armement toujours plus énorme des Etats-Unis et elle-même aurait fini par céder au mariage, au rêve américain de la maison de banlieue, ses trois enfants turbulents et son chien et sa barrière blanche qu'il aurait inévitablement fallu repeindre tous les étés à cause de la saleté et des éraflures; ils auraient mis du temps parce qu'aucun d'eux n'était vraiment doué pour ses choses là, et qu'elle n'était pas prête à quitter l'armée de sitôt pour reprendre la vie rangée qu'ont les civils de ce pays qui lui était presque totalement inconnu.

Non, peut-être qu'au final elle n'aurait même pas pu – inévitablement, le changement l'aurait effrayée, parce que Peggy, l'inébranlable Sergent Carter, ne se serait sûrement jamais laissée emmener dans ce beau rêve. L'occupation, le Mur, la Guerre Froide, les missiles à Cuba et le Vietnam – au final, elle et Steve auraient pu tout faire pour s'en détacher, mais l'armée serait inévitablement revenue les chercher. Dans un sens, c'était presque mieux que Captain America n'ait pas été là pour aller combattre de l'autre côté du Pacifique – le gouvernement aurait fait _plus_ qu'insister, Steve se serait braqué et quoiqu'il se soit passé, tout aurait été mis en œuvre pour le faire plier. Les conséquences auraient finies par êtres dramatiques; il y aurait eu des morts, et Peggy se serait presque vue dans la liste des victimes.

– Vous êtes d'Angleterre, n'est-ce pas ?

La femme d'Howard n'avait pas bougé, son regard charbonneux toujours rivé sur la vitre face à elle, la configuration de la limousine ne permettant à Peggy que de voir son profil droit impeccablement fardé et les quelques mèches échappées de son chignon, sa broche couverte de pierres précieuses; la pellicule de laque maintenant le tout en place rendait sa chevelure brune brillante sous la lumière diffuse de l'habitacle.

_Cette femme a l'air morte_, songea Peggy en répondant par un simple oui.

.

Stark Mansion était une de ces grandes maisons avec trop de pièces et trop de meubles pour le peu de personnes y vivant; c'était plus une vitrine qu'un lieu d'habitation, et tout paraissait si creux que Peggy ne s'attardait jamais bien longtemps dans la même pièce.

Le chauffeur les avait descendues à l'intérieur, au niveau d'un parking contenant des voitures de sport tellement neuves que la carrosserie étincelait même dans la pénombre du garage; il y avait encore quelques places libres du peu que Peggy avait pu apercevoir, mais plus que les dépenses excessives d'Howard pour des automobiles qu'il n'utiliserait jamais, c'était la présence d'un objet qui n'aurait pas du être là qui avait retenu tout son attention. Elle était rapidement montée dans l'ascenseur en compagnie de Maria, pressée par la maîtresse de maison et le bruit saccadé de ses talons contre le bitume du parking sous-terrain et le tapotement agacé de ses doigts contre son sac à main (probablement une marque de luxe, puisque la plupart des femmes à la soirée d'hier en avaient également un frappé des mêmes initiales).

Visiblement, le deuil de Steve n'était pas fait chez tout le monde – la relique du sous-sol en témoignait plus que n'importe quelle autre chose qu'Howard aurait pu conserver, et qu'avait-il encore gardé d'une Amérique qu'ils n'avaient finalement fait que tous rêver ?

Steve n'était plus là, maintenant, et si elle avait appris à faire sans, c'était difficilement le cas du patron de Stark Industries – et Peggy se demanda, un instant, si produire des armes pour défendre le pays n'était pas une façon un peu maladroite de réparer Hiroshima et Nagasaki, de compenser l'absence de Steve par des innovations toujours plus grandioses, toujours plus utopistes, sans se soucier des pertes civiles ou des conséquences de ses actes, sur sa famille et ses rares amis. Stark Expo n'était finalement qu'un genre de vitrine chez qui le camp choisit par Howard venait faire son marché, mais lui comme les autres finirait inévitablement par devenir un autre Ford – vendre sous la table aux ennemis de l'Amérique, ça manquait de style mais qui Howard Stark était-il pour dire non à des bénéfices supplémentaires ?

Peggy remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son menton, soudain tremblante. Qu'était donc devenu le trop jeune entrepreneur à moustache, avec ses cheveux tirés en arrière et ses envies soudaines de gastronomie montagnarde qui pilotait sans peur au-dessus des lignes ennemies ?

Il y eut tout d'un coup du bruit dans le couloir, étouffé par les portes fermées et les tapis disposés au sol; les pas d'Howard étaient lourds et gauches, et on entendait très nettement les moments où son équilibre précaire d'homme saoul le forçait à se rattraper précipitamment aux murs. Il passa ainsi devant la chambre où dormait Peggy, et elle l'imaginait titubant avec cet agacement tout masculin des hommes qui aimeraient avoir tout les bénéfices d'une bonne bouteille de whisky sans les inconvénients. Elle ferma les yeux en essayant de ne plus l'entendre se casser la figure dans les couloirs, et s'enroula dans les couvertures raides et trop fraîches de son lit; toute la maison redevint mortellement silencieuse sitôt Howard couché et même la faible lumière du couloir qui émanait sous le pas de sa porte ne suffisait pas à la convaincre que cette maisonnée vivait. Comme si – comme si le chauffage n'était pas suffisamment puissant pour atteindre toutes les pièces; la chaleur des hôtes était tout bonnement inexistante, contrairement à la maison de son frère Harrison où même la nuit on entendait encore ses rires, où on sentait encore la bonne odeur de la cuisine de sa femme et la douce chaleur du feu crépitant dans la cheminée de pierre de leur salon.

Stark Mansion ressemblait à cette morgue archaïque dans laquelle on les avait emmenés, elle et Steve, dévisager des inconnus dans l'espoir un peu vain que quelqu'un ait retrouvé Bucky et qu'on ait pu, même après des semaines, ramener son corps à la mère patrie pour lui offrir plus qu'un nom gravé à côté de milliers d'autres et simple une croix blanche dans une plaine où l'herbe est toujours verte.

Peggy irait, demain. Voir Bucky, peut-être saluer la mère de Steve Rogers dans son triste cimetière de Brooklyn où plus personne ne devait lui prêter aucun hommage depuis – depuis plus de trente ans. Les années étaient passées affreusement vite, intenses et pourtant alourdies par le deuil, car à l'image de Bucky qu'on n'avait jamais retrouvé, Steve était lui aussi resté introuvable.

Oh, les premiers jours l'illusion qu'il ait survécu était toujours là – il y avait le sérum, pas vrai ? Et elle mieux que quiconque savait quel genre d'effets il pouvait avoir sur l'organisme de Steve pour en avoir consciencieusement établie la liste aux côtés du mythique Docteur Erskine. Etre encore en vie quelque part dans les eaux glacés de l'Arctique, c'était possible; à cette époque, personne n'en doutait une seconde, pas Stark, pas le Colonel et absolument aucun membre des Howling Commandos qui étaient sagement demeurés à quai tandis que les bateaux de l'armée américaine ratissaient le périmètre établi par les savants calculs d'Howard.

Il leur avait fallu la victoire de 45 et trois années supplémentaires pour réaliser que c'était un périple totalement vain – l'armée s'était satisfaite du cube bleu et brillant repêché par Howard au large du Groenland, et les mois et les années passant chacun d'eux avait fini par faire son deuil, se reconstruire un peu, reprendre une vie à peu près normale.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit finalement les yeux, il ne devait pas être très loin du levé du soleil, et un poids lourd pesait sur sa poitrine, dans son corps comme dans son cœur; elle avait attendu, seule à cette table, que Steve finisse par venir l'inviter à danser tout en sachant que c'était en vain, et rien ne l'avait empêchée d'espérer. C'était beau, d'y croire, et elle n'aurait pas vraiment pu s'en empêcher même en essayant très fort – alors aller à une soirée dansante toute maquillée et bien habillée, même pour rester assise, c'était un hommage qu'elle avait rendu presque sans y penser. Et même après toutes ces années, il n'arrêtera jamais de lui manquer – comme un membre fantôme, les restes de ce qui aurait pu arriver s'emmêlant aux rares événements du passé qu'ils avaient pu partager et qui resteraient infiniment insuffisants face à l'absence, au manque, aux fantaisies qu'elle avait imaginées avec les années.

Peggy avait accepté l'idée qu'il ne reviendra plus, que c'était bien fini cette fois – mais ça ne voulait pas dire que la vie continuait sans rage, sans larmes étouffées la nuit dans son oreiller les jours où la solitude était la plus difficile à porter; et si elle avait inévitablement fini par surmonter cette épreuve, Howard était toujours coincé au point mort.

.

Il y avait un bureau dans Stark Mansion où personne n'était autorisé à entrer, et ce fut bien par hasard que Peggy le découvrit – elle ne comptait pas rester un long moment dans cette maison et en deux jours de visite avait passé le plus clair de son temps à l'extérieur, à visiter ces vieux endroits qu'elle n'avait revu que de trop rares fois, à discuter à l'ombre des arbres de Central Park de sa vie passée avec des gens sortis tout droit de la même époque qu'elle; étrangement, Morita était resté vivre à New York malgré Pearl Harbor et les bombes atomiques, et ensembles ils avaient discuté longuement de leurs années d'après-guerre, retenant bien difficilement leurs émotions.

Ainsi, Peggy avait appris le récent décès de Dugan devenu fermier dans un ranch du Vermont; Jacques était resté en France après la guerre et personne n'avait eu davantage de nouvelles, à part peut-être Gabriel qui lui était décédé au Vietnam en 68. Falsworth avait disparu de la circulation l'année passée dans de sombres circonstances; il ne restait désormais plus qu'elle et Morita, le Colonel Philips étant décédé une dizaine d'années après l'armistice de Mai 1945.

Howard savait sans doute déjà tout cela, mais Peggy ne l'avait revu qu'en coup de vent sans avoir l'occasion de lui demander ou de se retrouver un peu pour partager de vieux souvenirs – et comment cela aurait-il été possible, de toute manière ? L'homme d'affaire qu'il était devenu se prétendait visionnaire, futuriste, mais vivait dans un passé dont il n'arrivait pas à se sortir – la moto de Steve, toujours sagement parquée au sous-sol de son manoir en était la preuve indéniable… Mais l'étude cachée d'Howard dans l'un des niveaux lui servant d'atelier, voilà qui battait cependant tous les records et Peggy ne savait pas si elle devait se montrer compatissante ou simplement désespérée; Howard était dos à elle, ses deux mains appuyées sur le large bureau prenant une place infinie au milieu de cette toute petite pièce.

Au départ, Peggy n'avait pas voulu déranger; elle cherchait simplement à savoir s'il y avait âme qui vive dans le manoir en rentrant de ses errances de la journée, l'avant-dernier soir de sa courte visite. Stark Expo battait son plein et était un réel succès auquel Howard avait consacré les derniers jours sans prendre le temps de souffler – tout naturellement, le majordome de la maison l'avait orientée vers l'atelier bien qu'il n'en ait probablement pas le droit et Peggy le trouvait réellement remarquable, prévenant et souriant, plus chaleureux que les autres occupants de la maison et peut-être moins malsain pour le fils d'Howard que ses parents eux-mêmes – mais hélas, qui était-elle pour parler ainsi au président de Stark Industries ? Howard ne l'écouterait probablement pas et elle le voyait déjà rejeter son pénible argumentaire d'un geste désinvolte du poignet avant de se servir un énième verre de whisky. Maria ne semblait guère plus exister qu'un fantôme, et pourtant semblait s'arranger pour trouver en son fils un peu de réconfort et par là même, le lui en offrir.

S'il y avait une chose que Peggy ne pouvait enlever à l'infortunée épouse de l'homme qu'était devenu Howard, c'est qu'elle savait endurer – même les remarques et les moqueries sexistes de sa jeunesse semblaient bien peu à côté du silence imposé à Maria, qui pourtant souriait et demeurait droite, quoique toujours avec cette froideur distante mais polie qu'ont les gens riches les uns envers les autres, comme s'ils savaient toute l'infinie noirceur de leurs cœurs à tous. Des bals d'hypocrites, mais de beaux et riches hypocrites – il y avait du pouvoir et des relations derrière tous ces noms soigneusement apposés sur des badges rectangulaires et brillants. Pourtant, malgré toute la gloire qu'auraient retiré de grands industriels à la découverte du corps du défunt Captain America (car après les premières semaines, il avait bien fallu se rendre à l'évidence – Steve ne reviendrait pas), plus personne si ce n'était Howard ne finançait les expéditions. _Les expéditions_, même trente ans après, depuis les côtes du Groenland jusque dans les eaux glacés de l'Arctique – les sites déjà visités matérialisés par des dizaines et des dizaines de petites punaises bleues et de traits au feutre rouge devenus de plus en plus foncés avec les années et les tracés se chevauchant les uns les autres; tout était une ode à la recherche de Steve, des photos et des rapports, une autre carte et Peggy resta interdite devant la porte qu'elle venait tout juste d'ouvrir.

L'après-midi était avancé mais pas encore suffisamment pour allumer toutes les lumières; les ampoules du couloir n'émettaient qu'une lueur diffuse qui allait en croissant avec le couché du soleil (la technologie, avait répondu Maria comme si cela expliquait les extravagances installées dans le manoir). C'était inévitable, alors, que Peggy ne puisse pas voir.

Il y avait des figurines sur les bords du bureau et disposées ici et là, des petites statuettes de plomb comme celles qu'on offre aux enfants pour jouer, encore peintes de leurs jolies couleurs criardes et restées intactes malgré les années. Il n'y avait pas l'ingratitude du plastique pour déformer les costumes, les masques à la chaleur; simplement un fin linceul de poussière qui venait ternir le blanc de l'uniforme.

Des petits Steve. Partout, des petits Steve.

Fatalement, tandis qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour faire connaître sa présence, Howard se tourna et la vit, appuyée dans l'embrasure de la porte avec la même surprise que la sienne peinte sur son visage. Sa cravate était défaite et pendait autour de son cou mollement, complètement froissée et un instant Peggy se sentit un devoir de la remettre en ordre, de reboutonner le col de sa chemise et de le réprimander pour sa conduite, pour les vapeurs inhumaines d'alcool qui noyaient la pièce et toute ce calvaire qu'il faisait vivre à sa famille; il l'aurait laissée faire, elle le savait bien, il était trop lassé en cet instant pour faire un seul geste. Pour en avoir vu de nombreuses fois, des hommes brisés, Peggy savait les reconnaître; ils avaient tous cette même expression, ce même air de nous _en avons trop vu_, et il y avait ce relâchement dans leurs épaules, cet air avachi et prostré, comme si peu importait désormais que la ruine, la mort ou quoique ce soit d'autre leur arrive.

Howard n'était pas différent. Il savait juste mieux le cacher.

– Dis-le. T'en meurs d'envie, lui siffla-t-il en avalant une gorgée du verre de whisky qui gisait, poisseux, sur le bureau.

– Peut-être, soupira-t-elle. Tu m'offres un verre ?

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chaise dans la pièce mais plusieurs verres dans le cabinet qu'il ouvrit; elle but son verre en silence sans lever les yeux vers lui, qui ne la regardait d'ailleurs pas. Il lui avait fait don de la chaise, et il demeurait adossé à un mur, complètement débraillé, s'allumant déjà une cigarette que plus tard il viendrait probablement à regretter.

Ces choses rendent malades, faillit-elle lui dire, mais elle se ravisa. Steve Rogers, sa blondeur et ses uniformes colorés étaient pour l'instant la pire maladie qui habitait Howard Stark.

– J'avais dix ans. C'était un jour d'été, commença-t-elle après une longue inspiration qu'elle voulut sûre et non pas tremblante. Quand j'ai vu le visage de ma mère, et puis celui de ma sœur, j'ai vite compris… Je ne m'y attendais juste pas.

Le silence accueillit sa confession, avide d'en savoir plus; pourtant, Peggy songea avec juste une trace d'amusement qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle dans cette histoire, mais que des années après tout paraissait si profondément ridicule qu'elle ne pût réprimer un sourire un peu amer.

- Ils l'ont mis dans la cuisine de leur grande maison de campagne. En ce temps là, on veillait encore les morts et ma mère voulait qu'on le voit, ma sœur et moi. Sur son lit de mort. Ma grand-mère était assise dans son vieux rocking-chair et ne disait pas un mot, elle nous a même à peine saluées.

Peggy haussa les épaules, comme si cela expliquait tout.

- Pour moi, il dormait. Ce n'était pas bien logique qu'on le mette dans la terre molle de son petit village, à mes yeux, et même aujourd'hui j'ai un peu de mal avec cette idée. Ma mère disait que c'était un homme de la terre, et qu'il y était retourné. Ça avait été tout.

Elle soupira, profondément, puis reprit.

– C'est fini, Howard. Il est rentré chez lui.

Le verre de whisky roulait encore entre ses doigts gourds, mais il trouva tout de même la force de le terminer sans en renverser une seule goutte; puis, plus gauchement cette fois, il alla poser lourdement son verre sur le bureau, là où des marques circulaires tâchaient le bois noir comme des petites lunes.

– C'est ici chez lui, déclara simplement Howard en pointant le sol sous ses pieds. C'est ici, pas là-bas.

Désœuvré, il se lassa aller contre le même mur qui retenait la carte, comme au bord des larmes et à la fois tellement colérique qu'on aurait dit un enfant en plein caprice et pas un homme mûr en pleine crise; l'un et l'autre semblèrent juste, sur l'instant, totalement indiscernables.

- _C'est ici_, répéta-t-il en écrasant brutalement sa main sur une partie couvrant plus le Canada que l'Amérique.

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres de Peggy, qui, toujours assise, s'était tournée pour faire face à Howard dont le regard s'était perdu aux alentours de l'unique porte de son bureau.

- C'était ici, le corrigea-t-elle en partant.


End file.
